


Untold Tales of Pornography and Whoredom: The End Sometimes Justify His Means

by mythicalinker



Series: I Lost Myself When I Gained You [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Derek Hale, Cheating, Creampie, Daddy Kink, First Time Bottoming, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Porn Star Derek Hale, Reluctant Derek, Shower Sex, Sick Stiles, Size Kink, Spitroasting, Stiles was oblivious to Derek's job in porn until now, Top Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalinker/pseuds/mythicalinker
Summary: Stiles knew that something was not right. He knew that Derek was broke since the Hale's trust fund was already gone and the income from his job as a deputy was not much so it was a mystery to him on how the guy can still pay his medical bills. He knew that Derek is destructively unselfish hell-bent to sacrifice everything especially for the sake of his loved ones; it was still a shocker though to find out that his mate will be fucked live at a pornsite for the very first time.





	1. Blame It on the Blue Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Happy Anniversary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682597) by [IcyCryos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyCryos/pseuds/IcyCryos). 



> Hello there again! Welcome to my new series. This fic is heavily inspired by Happy Anniversary by IcyCryos and You can call me Troy by Benn_Xavier. Check those stories guys 'cause they're far better than this one.
> 
> I tried to make this fic without too much angst but I can't help it. This is very dirty though and the OMCs are real porn stars. I'm inlove with Derek Hale and Daddy Rocco so I thought, why not make a fic for them, right?
> 
> This fic (unfortunately) is full of grammatical errors and some inappropriate words. This baby is unbeta'ed and English is not my first language so please feel free to correct me in the comment section later.
> 
> Please beware of the tags and if any of it will trigger you, I would highly recommend for you to stop reading this immediately.

STILES groaned in pain as his injured hip started to throb painfully. He tried to look for Derek to help him by drawing out the pain, only to realize he was alone. He sighed in disappointment when he remembered that the werewolf went out for a run perhaps basking in the light of the full moon that was shining so bright tonight.

"I guess you will do for now," Stiles murmured as if talking to the bottle of painkiller. He drank two pills and swallowed it down with water. He closed his eyes as he inhaled and exhaled through his nose to ease the burning pain in his hips down to his right knee.

It was almost three months ago when a dark magus named Editho terrorized Beacon Hills. Editho was killing all of the hunters to avenge his wife Felicity, a sprite that was killed by Morrel and her men. The magus flayed the hunter in fault but didn't stop from there. The dark magic corrupted Editho so much that it made it him a slave of bloodlust. When he went to Beacon Hills, his sole intention was to kill Chris Argent so they did what they can to stop the rampage. The event was very devastating that half of the population of Beacon Hills died from Editho's plague spell alone. At the end, the spirit of Allison saved them, the archer called the ghost of Felicity to convince Editho to stop his madness. At the end, Malia died and Scott was forced to turn the dying Sheriff into a werewolf. 

Stiles was the one who suffered the most in the ordeal. He suffered a severe injury from his waist down to his right knee after one of Editho's manticore attacked him with its spikes. Scott wanted to turn him but unfortunately, the poison from the spikes neutralized any supernatural or magical agent to work in his body so no one was really capable to help him except the human medicine.

Out of boredom, Stiles turned on the TV and much to his disappointment, it was 50 Shades Darker. The scene was intense and hot and Stiles found himself feeling hot and aroused but when he reached out to grab his cock, he found it soft as usual. He wanted to cry in frustration because of disappointment. One of the worst aftermaths of the accident was his impotence. The doctor said that his reproductive system was severely traumatized that it was damaged beyond repair. 

Stiles' tears started to fall in anger for himself. He turned off the television and threw the remote control away. He knew that he was being unfair to Derek and he was a great burden to him both physically and financially. The medical bills specially for his therapies were quite expensive and the payment as a deputy was not that much. Derek was also broke since the Hale's trust fund was already gone so it was a mystery to him on how can his boyfriend afford to pay the bills. He was trying to think of illegal crimes that Derek might involve himself when his phone chimed.

Stiles checked his phone in wonder. It was already late so maybe it was something important. He read the text message immediately and it came from Sebastian, one of his Dad's deputies. It was a simple message:  
***  
log in to this site at exactly 01:30 AM  
go to: Monster2Master.com  
type this username deputy.jd1282@hotmail.com and use the password 12.jddep.82

Stiles' forehead furrowed as he analyzed the message. As far as he knew, Sebastian was not aware of the supernatural side of Beacon Hills. The name of the site though was suspicious, he checked the time on his phone and it's 12:15. 

Stiles quickly powered on his laptop and opened the Chrome to type the name of the site. He would be damned if he will login at exactly 01:30, right? When he saw the site, Stiles didn't know whether to be relieved, disappointed or insulted. It was a fucking pornsite! The web page that was confirming his age was designed with an animated picture of a silly monster dick. 

Was this Sebastian's way of insulting his impotence? But the guy was nice to him and even asked him for a date thrice! That you all turned down, his minded added. Stiles felt bad about Sebastian but to be honest, the anger was more directed to himself because he knew he acted like an asshole to the guy. He was guilty of intentionally avoiding him after he and Derek started dating without offering an explanation. He kind of deserved this in a way so with deep a sigh, he confirmed his age and checked the site. He raised his right eyebrow when it didn't directed him to the site but to the log-in prompt. The website seemed exclusive and he started to wonder why. Is this site explored the dark side of sex like rape, bestiality, pedophilia, or necrophilia? 

Stiles didn't want any of those shits but his curiosity won out. With a shaking hand, he logged in on the site using Sebastian's credentials and checked the home page. The official banner of the site contained a gif image of a bearlike man with an obscene huge cock that Stiles decided to call as Daddy Bear. Daddy Bear was sitting on a black sofa and playfully shook the mammoth between his legs that he called dick, looking down at it with awe as if he can't believe that it was his. The guy was ruggedly handsome in a way that John Winchester is. Both of his arms were covered with tattoo and so do his chest. The most appealing asset on Daddy Bear's body though was his torso that was covered in short fine hairs that reminded him of a certain Sourwolf. With his crew cut and trimmed beard and moustache, he was the ultimate fantasy of those who have a serious case of Daddy kink. 

With a relief, Stiles realized from the smutty contents that the site was mainly centered on men with monster cocks. Most of the cover photos of the video/movie clips featured the anguished face of the bottoms while they're taking a monster dick in their ass. He can actually sympathized with them since receiving Derek's dick was no joke. He chuckled on the silly idea that his boyfriend was actually more than qualified to be on the site.

Out of curiosity, Stiles visited Sebastian's favorites. He almost dropped his laptop in shock when he saw that it was a collection of more than eight videos of a guy who looked like Derek fucking someone. No, Stiles was sure it was Derek. Even though the upper half of the werewolf's face was covered by a black wolf Colombina mask, those visible hazel green eyes and red lips that were surrounded by perfectly trimmed stubbles were undeniably owned by his boyfriend. 

It almost made him laughed when he realized that Derek's screen name was Miguel. Right, the same name that he used to introduce Derek to Danny. To be honest, Stiles didn't know what to think about all of this. He was very possessive when it came to Derek. Heck, he wanted to kill those who leered salaciously at his boyfriend when they were in public. Now that he was looking at those videos, he didn't know exactly what to feel. Stiles sighed heavily as he scanned the list and clicked the one with the title of "Brandon Mastered Miguel's Monster". It was sort of ridiculous but whatever, he thought.

The video started at the scene where a half-naked Brandon was busy punching a sandbag. The guy was classically handsome that reminded him of what a quarterback should like. The guy's hair was messily wavy that was in need of a haircut but it was actually a good look on him. He was beautifully flushed all over from the intense workout that he was doing. Stiles can't helped but ogled at Brandon's ridiculous huge chest and trim waist. He was not as defined as Derek but he was well-muscled. Brandon stopped his ministrations when he felt like someone was watching him then looked around and found the camera.

"Hey man, are you Brandon?" the cameraman asked.

Brandon nodded his head but his asshole face was still on as if he was suspicious. "How can I help you?"

"Well, we're from M2M. We received your email about your request to join us. We're very picky in choosing our members so we need to check things first. I hope that's okay with you," the cameraman explained.

Brandon brightened and nodded happily. He was now smiling goofily at the camera that made him more handsome on Stiles' opinion. "Fuck, that's really cool! Thank you for giving me the chance," Brandon quickly added. "Let me just talk to the people here and I will close the gym, 'kay?"

"Would that be fine? I mean you seemed busy. Now that we confirmed that you're drop-dead gorgeous, you can just dropped by in the studio when you're free and ready," the cameraman suggested.

"That can't be arranged, I want to master my first monster here," Brandon whispered almost excitedly. "Just wait here and before you know it, I'm back."

The cameraman smiled and focused the view on Brandon's muscled bubble butt that was only covered by a thin sweatpants. The scene was cut and suddenly there was Brandon sitting leisurely at the floor of the now empty gym. 

"Thanks for waiting," Brandon said almost coyly. 

"You're worth the wait," the cameraman chuckled while Brandon laughed aloud. "So Brandon today as you know is ChooseDay where we usually pick a lucky applicant to decide how his first video will turn out. So why did you choose your own gym to be our set?"

"I'm going to have an intense workout later so I need the sauna after," Brandon joked as he started to caress his own bulge.

"Alright and you said your ass is virgin, am I right?" 

"Yeah, I was sucked by a twink---"

Stiles was beyond irritated as he cut-off the narcissistic guy by fast-forwarding the video to the scene where a masked Derek entered the scene.

"Here we go Brandon, your first monster Miguel," the cameraman naughtily joked.

Stiles tuned-out whatever Brandon or the cameraman was talking about because he was mainly focused at Derek wearing Stiles' gray hoody and loose sweat pants. The werewolf was brooding as usual but Stiles knew better. Even though that the cameraman didn't meant what he said, the notion of someone calling him a monster was a huge insult to Derek.

Stiles fast-forwarded the scene and watched the scene with blandness. The flash of clips were all boring, Derek was still sporting a poker face as they kissed and even when Brandon sucked his cock enthusiastically. Even fingering the doubtful virgin hole was still not enough to move the werewolf's emotions. Stiles knew that perhaps Derek didn't like the whole shebang especially his partner but he can atleast try to pretend that he was into it, right? Apparently, subscribers didn't care that Derek was uninterested into it if you will base it on the large number of views perhaps they were more drawn in to why he was uninterested in it. That made him more mysterious and appealing to the fanatics, not that Stiles can blame them of course.

"Oh... Ah! So big M-miguel! Uh!" Brandon shouted loudly in pain as he started to lower down himself on Derek's cock. The blaring scream effectively pulled Stiles from his own thoughts. Derek was leaning back against the wall as he sat perpendicularly on the lifting bench. Brandon on the other hand had his back facing Derek. He squatted on his feet on the either side of Derek and much to Stiles' surprise, the guy still wore his jockstrap that was now damped with sweat and precum. It was a reverse cowboy position. Brandon was shaking as he held Derek's cock then inserted more of it in him. Stiles looked at Brandon's sweaty face then down to his whole body and realized that the guy was more flush than earlier. The hunk can't decide whether to laugh or cry when he almost had the half of the organ in him and Stiles can completely understand that because it was just too much and amazing (Stiles knew the feeling from a lot of experience). In that moment, it didn't matter if Brandon's hole was untouched because Derek's cock will sure give him the feeling of being fucked for the first time. Brandon released a pained grunt as he forced the entire length in him. Brandon's face fell down as messy curls covered his facial reaction but nevertheless, he started to circle his hips slowly then grounded his hips down to Derek's lap to get used to it. 

When the guy gave Derek the go signal, the werewolf huffed in annoyance and grabbed Brandon's hips and moved him up and down easily. "W-wait Derek! Fuck so good! Yes! Fuck that virgin hole!"

Stiles (and obviously Derek) ignored the guy's words of pleasure especially when Derek started to push up his hips to meet Brandon's thrusts. Brandon was now a sweaty mess as he was used like a fuck doll, his pornographic clichés and pleads started to change into moans of pleasure. Brandon looked hot as his face turned into a crazy fucked-out lecher. The guy was laughing as if high in drugs as his hole was fucked brutally.

Stiles was feeling hot (but frustratingly soft down there) while watching the two hunks fucking nastily and hard. Now he finally realized why Derek's nonchalance was so appealing, it was the irony of watching the werewolf sending someone to seventh heaven while giving the show of being stuck at Pandemonium. Now, everything made sense to him why he was not feeling anything from finding out Derek's dirty secret. He knew that no one can make Derek like what he was doing and all of these shits were nothing to him but work, nothing more and nothing less.

Stiles smiled in triumph because he realized that Derek loved him so much that he was willing to sacrifice himself but that will end today. He will talk to the werewolf about it and he knew that they can find a way to pay for his medical bills. He didn't really need to this anymore. He will also to talk Sebastian to fix whatever issues they have. For now, he decided to fast-forward the video near to the end where the two were in a doggy position. Brandon came while fisting his hard cock inside of his jockstrap. The guy must have a serious case of athletic kink, Stiles thought.

"F-fuck Miguel, please come in me," Brandon pleaded. 

Derek pushed the guy's head down so Brandon was just on his knees. The werewolf then grasped the garter of Brandon's jockstrap for leverage. As expected from the werewolf, he fucked Brandon for another ten minutes. The only indication that he came was a grunt and the sound of the garter tearing from too much force. Brandon's mouth opened in awe as Derek came inside of him.

"So Brandon, are you ready to show the price that you paid for mastering Miguel's cock?" the cameraman/director asked.

Stiles rolled his eyes in disappointment. It was fucking lame for crying out loud! Can they hired good writers or something? The line was just stupid.

Meanwhile, Derek pulled out his dick and the camera focused on Brandon's waxed reddish hole yawning in the air. Dribbled of lube and cum leaked down from the muscled buttocks down to the back of his thighs. It looked painful but Brandon seemed beyond satisfied.

Stiles shook his head and was going to log out when the laptop chimed. It was a notification on Sebastian's M2M account.  
***  
Five Minutes to Go!  
Click the link below to watch us live!  
Don't miss our 8th Anniversary Special and be a Part of History...  
M2M Studio presents Monster2Master2Monster2Night!

Stiles didn't know whether to laugh or to burn his laptop at that moment. The line was so fucking stupid and ridiculous so he decided to click the link as was instructed. Well, what can he do he was a sucker for those type of things (no, he was talking about ridiculous and stupid things... not much of porn these days because he was impotent remember?). To be fair, he weighed the pros and cons of watching it, that was really not hard because come on, there were really no cons on this one! He can finally get back to Sebastian by using the deputy's card to pay for this exclusive premium live viewing that cost a lot plus he will be also given the chance to watch the most state-of-the-art porn film of all time. The worst that can happen was to watch a bad actor crying for getting his allegedly virgin hole completely destroyed by a monstrous cock, right?

Again, Stiles jinxed himself because the worst among the worst things that can happen just appeared before his eyes. Stiles' eyes teared up as his vision started to get misty but unfortunately in spite of that, the words were already imprinted on the back of his mind. The defeaning sound of the countdown started but Stiles neglected it, he was already busy to call Derek's number that kept on ringing until he was directed to voicemail. He tried thrice but came up with the same result.

Stiles looked back at the screen of the laptop as his phone slipped out from his gasp. The countdown went to zero and Derek was shown in the screen sitting in the floormat while Daddy Bear from earlier sat on the foot of the bed focused on massaging his boyfriend's shoulders. Stiles closed his eyes but the afterimage of the words that he saw earlier was still playing on the back of his mind. Words that was slowly tearing him apart.

Good AM Master deputy.jd1282  
Thanks for your support and loyalty!  
Please enjoy our 8th Anniversary Special Offering...  
M2M Studio presents Monster2Master2Monster2Night!  
Monster Miguel Will Master Rocco's Monster Live Tonight!

∆∆∆  
15 Minutes Earlier

DEREK huffed in annoyance and almost growled at the make-up artist who insisted (for the fucking nth time) to put at least foundation on his face. The thing is he didn't know what's harder, to avoid the brush or to keep himself from killing the make-up artist. With the full moon in the equation, he knew patience and anger management right now would not be an easy feat for him.

"Let him be, Liz. He's already handsome without it. Don't you agree?" a gruff male voice spoke from Derek's back. 

Derek didn't need to look back to know who it was. The musculine musk mixed with pheromonal woodland scent that was coming off from the guy was so potent that Derek will know if he and the guy would be in the same building. Derek was not usually into smelling other people especially his co-workers but somehow the blue moon tonight made him more sensitive to scents. The weird thing though that it was just Rocco's scent that affected him the most.

Rocco Steele is the main star of Monster2Master (M2M) Studio. He was really one of a kind, he was well-spoken and obviously educated that was kind of rare in this line of work. He was built like a bear that reminded Derek of berserkers that they conquered in Mexico.

"Hello Miguel, are you ready?" Rocco asked in a polite way while caressing the lace on the back of Derek's mask. 

Derek finally looked back at Rocco and checked if the lace of the mask was secured since they're live tonight. The last thing that he wanted was for his mask to fall off accidentally once they're doing the scene. He looked back angrily at him who was only covered in bathrobe, definitely chuckling on his expense. "Don't touch me behind the camera. It was not part of what I signed in."

"Sorry about that, I just can't help it. Why wear a mask, anyway?" Rocco asked curiously.

Derek decided to shut his mouth and turned his back again but when did so, the older man pulled him against him. There were fabrics between them but he was sure that he can feel the warmth of Rocco's huge cock against his ass.

"Have you stretched out yourself? Not to brag but I'm quite handful. If you want I can help you, you know," Rocco offered.

"Rocco, stop it!" Derek exclaimed pushing Rocco harder than what he intended to. They were both shock at his aggressive display. Derek didn't know why he was snappier than usual. Rocco was a good guy, he might be a little flirty but it was just for a show because he was in a serious relationship with Brandon. The older man was just trying to help him to relax. Derek rubbed the back of his neck in shame and looked back at Rocco. "I-I'm really sorry Rocco, it must be my nerves getting into me."

Rocco nodded seriously and tried to reach out his face. Derek let him of course fearing to offend the guy further. "That's fine. Has it been a while since you were fucked?"

Derek wanted to laugh in Rocco's question. "I never bottomed for anyone before. I thought that was clear in the interview."

"You said that you're in a relationship with a guy, I mean you looked like a top but I don't believe in those stereotypical roles you know and in porn business, everyone claimed someone or something that they were not. Most of the guys here pretended to be straight but we know better, right? And I don't mean to offend you by doubting your claim. Sorry," Rocco apologized. Derek can't help but be impressed with the guy's intelligent remark especially with stereotypes that made him wonder as well that he expressed by lifting one of his eyebrows.

"No offense taken and did you just implied that you're letting Brandon to fuck you?" Derek teased that caused Rocco to laugh.

"We tried but my prostate was not that sensitive to enjoy it," Rocco explained. Derek just nodded as a reply, both of them were silent for a couple of minutes. "So you're really a virgin. Have you at least tried fingering yourself or played around with toys?"

"I fingered myself with like two fingers earlier, I never tried it with toys," Derek admitted shamefully quite surprised to his admittance. He didn't know why but the older man was very warm and easy to talk to.

"Damn, we really need to stretch you more. I don't wanna tear you," Rocco grumbled as he removed his bathrobe, Derek of course looked away. He was touched because he was lucky to lose his ass virginity to a good guy who actually cared. He wanted it with Stiles but unfortunately the fate didn't give them a chance. It made him felt bad and hesistant but felt a bit better when Rocco put his arm on his shoulders. "I wanted to prepare you but unfortunately, we will be live on the next two minutes. We don't have the luxury of doing it behind the scene but don't worry, I'll take care of you."

Derek just nodded in respond as he was led to sit down on the floor by Rocco who started to rub off his shoulders to relax him. He was watching the countdown and closed his eyes trying to think of ways aside from this gig to pay Stiles' hospital bills but came up with nothing. He didn't have a choice. He slowly opened his hazel green eyes when he heard the director's thundering voice screamed the word "action".

$$$

STILES cannot understand why he was hurting, this was not Derek's first sex video for crying out loud. Was it because Derek was giving a part of him into someone that Stiles was not given the chance to have? Before Stiles' unfortunate accident, they were already talking about of the possibility of Derek's bottoming. The werewolf in spite of his inexperience was opened to the idea but shit happened and now he was impotent and Derek was letting himself fucked in exchange of money.

"Your Daddy Rocco is very sweet, isn't he?" a voice asked from the background. 

'So Daddy Bear's name is Rocco', Stiles thought and they were obviously doing a Daddy roleplay that he was sure that Derek hated so much.

"He is," Derek answered shortly as Rocco continued massaging the expanse of his back. Based on his boyfriend's reaction, Stiles was sure that Derek was uncomfortable in the set-up.

"Baby Miguel is very tense. I'm his first man of course, don't want to traumatize him you know? I need to ensure that he will feel good so he will try it again in the future, hopefully with me," the older man answered as he leaned down to kiss at Derek's shoulder lightly. Rocco's lips ascended to the younger man's jaw then he grabbed his chin to face him. The two were caught in an intense stare until Rocco kissed him gently.

Stiles was feeling bad for Derek but he was thankful that atleast Rocco was gentle. The older man coaxed Derek to open up his lips by sucking his lower lip then probing him open with his tongue. It felt like Stiles was watching a real life lovers than porn stars.

Rocco started to caress Derek's body from his hairy chest down to his abs. Derek was starting to be turned on if that bulge on his sweatpants was any indication. With a yelp of surprise, Rocco pulled Derek up and positioned right on his lap. Rocco's huge hand then sensually slipped inside of Derek's pants and began to stroke his cock while his other hand was tweaking the his nipple.

"Ah Rocco..," Derek moaned as the older man started to suck at his exposed neck that was currently arching in pleasure. 

Stiles was frozen in his spot because he realized that this video will be certainly different than the others where Derek was bored. It was not about the fact that his boyfriend will bottom this time, this was more of the fact that Derek was clearly enjoying it. It was the look on Derek's face when they were having sex before the fucking accident. Stiles can feel the chemistry between the two and he knew that the two were sexually compatible and that what was scaring him right now. He knew that Derek loves him but aside from being a burden, he knew that he was not able to satisfy the werewolf's sexual needs. He turned off the laptop and buried his face in the pillow as he started to cry. This was one of the moments that Stiles wished that he was the one that died instead of Malia.

∆∆∆

DEREK didn't know what exactly was happening. He started to grind his ass on Rocco's hard and gigantic cock for crying out loud as he drowned in the older man's enticing musk. He was also moaning aloud that was so unusual of him as Rocco's hand slipped down passed his cock then started to press teasingly the tip of his finger on Derek's virgin hole. Derek involuntarily raised his hips and gave Rocco more space to do what he wanted.

"Miguel baby, relax. Daddy would like to make this good for you," Rocco coed as he started to lick and nip at Derek's earlobe.

To be honest, Derek hated this Daddy role-playing that Rocco was trying to pull off but his traitorous body seemed very eager for it. He felt like it was sick and he didn't have any father issues to begin with so why he was enjoying this too much? 

"R-rocco..," Derek pleaded in a too soft voice.

Rocco hummed in response and thrusted his finger inside of Derek. Derek's eyes opened wide in surprise as the thick finger started to fuck him without further ado, he was more than thankful for the preparation he did earlier. "Call me Daddy Miguel."

"R-rocco, stop teasing me," Derek blurted out as he squirmed on the older man's lap, he swore that he can feel that monster up to his mid back.

"Brat," Rocco good-naturedly remarked as he pulled down Derek's sweatpants and bunched them at his knees while spreading him before the camera. Derek blushed in embarrassment as the cold air brushed against his hole that the older man was currently fucking with a single digit. "Look at your virgin tight hole baby, I promise that it will be gaping after I'm done with you."

Derek shivered in fear because he knew that Rocco was capable of doing what he promised. He gasped in loss as the finger left him, the older man pulled his glutes apart and started to shower gentle kisses on his face. Derek blushed as he imagined his pinkish little hole winking at the camera. 

"Damn it baby boy. Need to prepare you thoroughly," Rocco informed him and again he found himself compliant as he was arranged on the bed on his back. Rocco spread and lifted the younger man's legs up in the air so he can have an access to that hairy hole. He kissed at it softly then licked the entirety of its pinkish surface. He pulled those ass apart and started to probe his tongue inside.

Derek was thrashing in pleasure as the wet muscle started to delve on his insides, he swore he can feel his partner's beard tickling his sensitive rim. Rocco was so into it that he made slurping sounds when he sucked at his sweet entrance. Derek felt his cock weeping like crazy as his precum leaked down at his own chest.

"I think you're ready now baby," Rocco said as he pulled Derek's legs and wrapped it around his waist. He hovered above Derek staring down at him in awe. The older man's beard was shining and slobbered in eating his ass so Derek pulled him down and licked his own ass juice mixed with Rocco's saliva that were in there.

Derek was starting to feel weird inside. This was so unlike him, even with Stiles he never been this dirty. He was so caught up in his own thoughts that it took him almost a minute to realize that Rocco was exploring the insides of his mouth, their tongues entwined in a raunchy union. Derek's eyes opened when he felt Rocco's cock was insistently nudging his spit-slicked entrance. He ended the kiss with a line of spittle connecting his tongue to the older man, his eyes closed unconsciously in pleasure as Rocco started to rut in him. Rocco chased after the slaver on his mouth and started to leave beard marks and love bites on his neck.

Rocco was obviously losing his grip on himself as he forced the tip of his cock inside of his partner. Derek bit his lower lip as the head popped inside of him, it was too big really and quite painful if he would be honest. The older man tried to enter deeper but it was so deliciously tight that he knew from experience that it's indeed a legit virgin hole. He guiltily pulled out and hovered again at the beauty below him. Even with the mask, Miguel was the most good looking model in M2M Studio. "Baby, you're so tight for Daddy. We need to stretch you up further."

Derek honestly didn't hear what the other man had said so when their bodies rolled around and he found himself above Rocco, he was really clueless. The older man chuckled and pulled his puzzled face close and started to kiss him. Derek's body started to shiver in pleasure as he was penetrated again with a lubed finger. He wanted to hate himself at the moment because his senses were starting to malfunction. Apparently, he missed out Rocco lubing his meaty fingers when he zoned out earlier. Speaking of those fingers, two digits were now scissoring his insides and as if in instinct, he spread his legs further apart. The burning feeling started when the third finger joined but it was surpassed by the incredible pleasure that possessed him when his prostate was hit for the first time that night.

"Baby, did I hit it?" Rocco murmured while kissing the expanse of his chest while hitting his special spot without a miss. Derek was writhing above him and screamed aloud when a fourth finger joined in. Rocco wished that he can see his baby's hole right now but he can just watch the replay later and besides Derek's face was also a beautiful sight to watch so no big deal. "Suck my dick baby, I want those lips on me."

Derek obliged but instead of the normal position when one was giving a blowjob, they positioned on 69 instead. So while Derek was facing the 10-inch dong, his hole was in the older man's face that didn't waste his time and devoured his entrance. Derek moaned as his insides were explored by Rocco's twitching tongue and he knew that he should return the favor by giving the older man a blowjob but instead he was just staring at the enormous rod before him in awe. He can't help but wonder if that will fit inside him. It was very beautiful with a healthy red color and looked delicious.

"Baby, it's all yours. Don't be scared, it won't bite," Rocco cooed as he caress Derek's rump playing the scattered hairs on there. He bit one of those tempting globes and Derek yelped in pain. Rocco just chuckled and licked at his partner's hole when he glared back at him.

Derek with a shaking hand finally grasped the unbelievable thickness before him. It looked scary and beautiful at the same time. He shivered in thought when he remembered Stiles said the same thing when he shifted during sex. He shook the memory away afraid that it will make him feel guilty. Of course, he will feel bad about it just like his other scenes before but that can wait and this is a necessary evil to save Stiles. To distract him from his thoughts, he licked the precum that was accumulating on the slit of Rocco's cock then bathed the entirety of it with his tongue. He sucked cocks before of course but Rocco was way bigger than anyone he had in his mouth. 

"Don't play with your food baby. Eat it properly," Rocco reprimanded Derek that almost made the latter rolled his eyes but he decided not to and sucked the head inside of his mouth instead. Rocco groaned in pleasure especially when Derek started to go down on him. If the older man didn't have the control, he already came when Derek successfully took the whole thing inside of his wet mouth.

Derek was having a hard time to breath in spite of his lack of gag reflex but he can at least manage it. The thick and hot cock that was deeply lodged on his throat was too much, if the drools that flowed down from his mouth was any indication.

Rocco was fingerfucking Derek's hole with vigor. He was dying to fuck him with his cock and finally plucked his cherry. "Baby boy, think you're ready for it?"

Derek released the humongous cock with a pop and groaned when the fingers in him left his hole. He was not really sure if he was ready for it. He swallowed the vile in his throat as he faced Rocco who pulled him by his arm so he was now on top of the bearlike man. Rocco grabbed his face and gave him a dirty kiss, the mixed flavors of their fluids exploded in Derek's tongue as it was amplified by his werewolf senses. Rocco thrusted up and situated his dick in Derek's ass.

"Take my cock at your own pace," Rocco whispered sweetly in his ears as he inserted his fingers again inside of Derek's hole ensuring that it has been stretched thoroughly. When he ensured that it was, he pulled out his fingers.

Derek complied and sit upright, his legs on the either side of Rocco. He grabbed the older man's cock and positioned his hole above it. He tried to impale it in him but it just slipped off earning a good-natured chuckles from Rocco. He glared at the man below him who looked up at him with adoration and Derek will be damned if he admitted that he was blushing. He breathed out deeply and relaxed himself as the cock caught his rim. He should do it immediately because he was sure he will tighten again due to werewolf healing. He slowly descended down and took the whole thing in one go that gave him an intense pleasure. The titanic cock stretched him so wide that it felt like he was torn in half but nevertheless it was the sensation of that fat knob that punched his sweet spot that made the experience beyond superb. "F-fuck no... not now. Shit!" Derek desperately screamed as he gripped his cock and balls hard to stop his incoming orgasm but to no avail. 

Rocco was surprised when suddenly Derek came like a fountain, streaming jets of warm cums on his torso and face. Some of the sweet juice was able to hit his opened mouth. It was the first time that someone came just by taking his whole dick and if that was not the hottest thing he seen in shooting porn, he honestly didn't know what.

Derek buried his face in Rocco's neck in shame but the older man cooed him that it was okay while caressing his hair, they seemed uncaring with the cum between their bodies or the cameras that were shooting everything. It was very embarrassing for Derek to be honest since he came like a teenager. Hypersensitivity with werewolves were not always a good thing (and sex with Stiles can attest to that) especially when the wolf was feeling the same thing as him so the sensation was doubled.

"That's fine baby. You looked so hot actually and you make me proud but I'm sort of in a HARD situation right now so I really need to move," Rocco reminded him.

Derek almost forgot the huge cock that was still in him and knowing he wasted a lot of time already he sat upright again and put his hands on Rocco's shoulders for leverage. The older man held his waist as Derek inhaled a lungful of air and started to move up and down experimentally that caused the two of them moaned in unison. When he was able to finally adjust, he moved up and down quickly but he was started to get frustrated when he was not able to reach his prostate.

Rocco wanted to fuck the hell out of Derek but the younger man was still adjusting and besides he was inside of the tightest and hottest hole that he ever fucked so he guessed he was not in the right position to complain. Derek though looked frustrated obviously not hitting his sweet spot so he guided the younger man's waist in the perfect direction where he can reach it. Rocco can't help but smirked when Derek's eyes and mouth opened in awe as his g spot was hit. 

Derek was a fast learner that's why when Rocco taught him the right way, he started to ride the magnificent dick precisely, his prostate was hit dead-on on every thrust. Rocco grabbed his hands and held it in on the either side of the older man's face. Those brown eyes stared at him with pure whiteheat that he was forced to look away in embarrassment that caused him to lose his rhythm.

Rocco didn't know what's with him. He ensured that in every scene, he will give his best sex performance to make it good for his partner. He wanted to show to the audience that porn stars were not just capable of fucking but of making love but that was where he drew the line, he will play the role of a lover while shooting but definitely not after the act. With Derek though, it was completely different. He wanted the guy to be genuinely inlove with him so when those hazel green orbs kept on avoiding him, he was definitely hurt. He felt rejected by his lover that was fucking wrong because he was with Brandon and Derek was also in a relationship with someone.

Derek can't focus because he can feel those eyes watching his every move with unwavering ardency. He was also helpless since the older man held both of his hands so his pace became sloppy until Rocco's dick slipped out from his hole that caused Derek to whine in loss.

Rocco pulled the younger man down above him then flipped him suddenly on his back. He grabbed the back of Derek's knees and spread him apart, the loosened hole clutching at nothing. "Tell me how much you want it."

"I-I... damn it Rocco, just fuck me already," Derek ordered in impatience. 

Rocco's face hardened, obviously disappointed with the younger man's disobedience. He bit the triskelion at his back causing Derek to yowl in pain. 

"P-please Rocco..," Derek finally begged, the emptiness was too much for him to bear.

"Address me properly boy," Rocco ordered with gritted teeth smacking Derek's ass on the process.

Derek shook his head, very stubborn to bend but his whole body especially his wolf wanted it so freaking bad. "Daddy, fuck me please," Derek finally begged in defeat.

Rocco who was finally satisfied with what he said effortlessly lifted him off and guided his cock at the younger man's reddish orifice and filled him up in one thrust.

Derek's face contorted in pure bliss as Rocco maneuvered his body to thrust down while the older man thrusted up resulting to a wet and loud smack when their wet skins finally met. Derek's hard cock began to bobble up and down, leaking copious amount of precum like a broken faucet.

Rocco didn't stop from there and proceeded to position their bodies side by side without pulling out. He lifted one of Derek's leg up and fucked him harder than before. Derek put one of his arm at the back his neck for support himself that Rocco used as an opportunity to suck the younger man's nipple. Derek was uncomfortable as hell as the older man suckled him while looking up at him with heated gaze.

"Daddy, wanna ride you again," Derek asked feeling more naked and exposed before Rocco since they were almost face to face. Those brown eyes were so irresistible and Derek can't afford to lose himself on that warmth.

Rocco pulled out then proceed to sit on the brown coach beside the bed, he spread his legs apart and began to stroke himself. Derek's eyes went hazy as he licked his lips following the motion of that meaty hand that pumped the huge cock that rightfully belonged to his ass so he got off the bed and sat at Rocco's lap.

Rocco pulled Derek's head back and devoured his mouth, his fingers thrusted suddenly inside of the still tight hole without a warning. "How can you be real?" Rocco asked and positioned Derek to squat on his feet by stepping on the either side of Rocco's knees. 

The position was more difficult and more obscene than earlier as Derek's whole naked body was far spread apart and exposed before the cameras. Derek leaned back at Rocco grabbing the backrest of the coach for support as he started to lower down his entrance at the gargantuan monster below him. It was now his turn to master a cock and he will be damned if he will not do it with excellence. So without further ado, he pushed down his body and speared himself with that huge pole. He bit his lip in concentration feeling his impending orgasm on the edge as he felt it stretched him wider and deeper than earlier.

Rocco knew that Derek was near if the spasming of those anal walls was any indication so so he grabbed those supple asscheeks and jounced the younger man's body who started to moan in pleasure.

"D-daddy please don't, I'm near," Derek begged uncaring to the tears that were streaming down his face.

"Then come baby," Rocco murmured who started to push his body up to meet him. Derek was screaming in bliss and decided to touch his cock when Rocco stopped him. "Don't touch yourself, come by my cock alone just like earlier."

Derek shook his head as if saying that he can't but Rocco bounced his body faster and harder than before until he felt like he turned into a liquid inside. Derek with a shout spouted a massive amount of cum that hit one of the cameras directly on the screen.

"You dirty boy, clean your mess," Rocco ordered as he pushed Derek's face on the cum-covered lens. The cameraman came closer for Derek's easier access. The younger man who was still hazed did what he was told while Rocco didn't even stop fucking his partner. "Good boy."

Derek's mind was still in cloud nine as the taste of his own release registered on his tongue then after it, it was Rocco's tongue that invaded his mouth. When he came back to his senses, Rocco was ravishing his mouth while pounding him in a missionary position, his legs were far spread apart up there in the air. They were still apparently in the coach. "Daddy..."

"Welcome back, baby boy," Rocco greeted Derek then kissed him on the cheek. "Gonna breed you now," he growled at his ears.

Derek nodded in agreement and held the older man tighter as he was fucked harder. He can feel Rocco's cock starting to get bigger so he squeezed his insides tighter for the man. Rocco cursed and with a shout he came and filled Derek with his creamy sperm. Derek's softened cock twitched a bit as their current position allowed Rocco's sperm to reach deeper than was was possible until it felt like he was going to throw up. "R-rocco pull out now, I'm sensitive," he whispered in an almost inaudible voice.

Rocco lifted Derek off the coach and carried him to the bed where they sat leaning back on the headboard for comfort. Derek in spite of what he said earlier seemed contented in having Rocco's cock in his ass. Rocco lifted up his face so they can share a kiss like true lovers. 

Derek remained pliant but quickly became alert when he heard the incoming footsteps of the director. He really hated the interview after doing the scene and now that he was the one who took it up in the ass, this fiasco will be more mortifying so he did the best thing to do in this kind of situation, sleep.

"Hey guys, can we disturb you for a moment?" the director asked who was obviously amused. "Are you guys are aware that we have a million subscribers who watched us live?"

"That's awesome," Rocco answered playing with the strands of Derek's hair who was still pretending to sleep by using the older man's tattooed chest as a pillow.

"Did Miguel just fall asleep?" the director asked good-naturedly.

"It's too intense for him, I guess," Rocco answered and kissed his partner on the top of his head 

"You're really sweet Rocco. Thank you for taking care of Miguel. To be honest, I never thought that you can break his broody facade. We were quite shock to see Derek like this. Anything to say about that?" the director asked.

"He really intrigued me especially when shot a scene with Brandon. He was bored until the end and so I did my best to see Miguel's untamed side, it was worth it," Rocco explained dreamily.

"Indeed. I think Miguel was more suited to be the fuckee. Don't you think Rocco but enough of that. Would you mind to show us the price that Miguel paid for mastering your cock?"

Derek wanted to throw up in shame. That was the trademark line after shooting the scenes in M2M Studio and for Derek that was very disconcerting. He still pretended to sleep and let Rocco do what he was told. Unknown to Derek, Rocco's face hardened when he complied. He lifted Derek off his cock and spread those hairy glutes apart. The gaping pinkish entrance was leaking with a lot of cums and tiny little droplets of blood. 

"Damn it! It looked like Miguel's ass will be out of business for a while. Well, anyway good job for the both of you," the director praised. "Any words to the fans?"

"Thank you for your patronage. I hope to see you all next time. That's from me and Miguel," Rocco answered with fake enthusiasm.

A lone tear fell from his eyes as the weight of what he did finally got him. If there's more ashaming than the director's words, it was his body that was too hot and hungry for more cock pounding. He didn't understand what was happening to him. Is this all because of the full moon? Or did Rocco was just too good at this?

"Hey Rocco, you can leave Miguel to us," one of the staff chirped in. The guy was all smile but Derek knew though that he was planning something fishy if those crazy rhythm of his heartbeats were any hint.

"No need kid, he's my responsibility," Rocco lifted Derek like a bride to the vacant shower area and Derek was very thankful for that. Suddenly there was silence in the room and Derek wished that the older man will just leave but instead he felt a light kiss on his lips."You can drop the act now," Rocco gently mumbled on his ears.

Derek heaved a sigh as Rocco helped him to the shower area since he was still limping. He sighed when the hot shower loosened the knotted muscles on his back. It became better when he felt Rocco's solid body behind him.

"Don't mind that fucking bastard. You did good baby boy," Rocco murmured as he began to massage his shoulders. Derek gasped as he felt the older man's hard cock poking at his entrance. 

"Please Rocco stop it, we are both in a relationship," Derek pointed out but his body was arching back to be closer to Rocco.

Rocco hummed in agreement and grabbed his waist, his cock twitching on Derek's entrance. "I know baby but you can't deny this thing between us. May I?" Rocco asked as he touched the werewolf's leaking hole.

Derek moaned in pleasure and he knew this was fucking wrong but the desire was like the pull of the blue moon on his first shift or the irresistible call of anger to draw out his inner wolf. Derek kept his mouth shut but he opened his asscheeks apart to fully revealed his half-healed hole to the man. That gesture was already an enough answer for Rocco who shoved his dick in his leaking orifice and he knew by then that he was fucked.


	2. His First Misstep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek knew that he was bound to fuck up in making life choices. Letting his co-star Rocco and a couple of M2M crews fucked him just because his body suddenly wanted it so badly was a living proof of that. He can't help himself but reminisced bitterly how everything started and ended up in that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update guys, I'm just so caught up with my lack of inspiration for the story but anyway for those who wait, I hope this update will not disappoint you.

DEREK whimpered as he covered his mouth to keep himself quiet as Rocco fucked him in a standing congress position. The wet and cool surface of the tiles against his back and the guy's natural warmness on his front sent a contradicting pleasure that added to the sensation that he was now experiencing on his sweet spot that was being hit dead-on by the gigantic mushroom head that was ravaging his anal passage without mercy.

It was really a wonder how can Rocco pull up that stunt since Derek was no lightweight. For a human, the guy really was astonishing. The older man started to kiss and lick his fingers that he used to cover his mouth. 

"Don't stop yourself. I want to hear how much you enjoy this baby boy. It's just the two of us in here, no need to be shy," Rocco cooed as he began to nibble playfully on the long digits that was wrapped tightly on his co-star's mouth.

Derek finally took his hand off from his lips and touched his fucker's lips curiosly that the latter gladly opened to suck off his fingers. He watched in awe as that thick tongue slipped seductively between the gaps of his fingers. Rocco sucked his digits for a good one minute and released them afterwards with a resounding pop. The taller man surprised him more when he grabbed his head to kiss him hungrily. 

Derek fought against Rocco's invasion to further tease the older man. He wrapped his legs tightly around Rocco's waist while he encircled his arms on his neck. He gasped when Rocco spread his muscled globes apart and started to move his body up and down in a series of quick and deep thrusts that poked him on the right places. The water was now cold but neither of them didn't mind since their bodies were burning like fuelled fire. "I-I'm coming..."

"Yeah me too," Rocco rasped at his ear. 

Derek didn't hold back his scream of pleasure of as he came between their bodies that was followed with the spurts of cum that brimmed his devirginized orifice. They kept on that position for quite some time when Stiles's face flashed in his mind. A pang of guilt overwhelmed his heart as he realized that he was now reallly betraying Stiles.

Fucking his costars during a shoot was one thing but fucking them after it was another. He used to delude himself that he was not really cheating as long as he will keep things in professional level but now he can no longer deny it even to himself. He was a fucking cheater!

"Baby boy, do you have a problem?" Rocco asked worriedly. He slowly pulled out his dick much to his regret and put down his costar gently to the floor. He watched the beautiful man hugged his knees against his body while keeping his eyes on the floor.

"What have we done?" Derek asked softly.

Rocco knelt before Derek and caressed his stubbled jaw. "We are having a good time."

"I bet Stiles and Brandon will have a good time as well if he they see us. What do you think?" Derek asked sarcastically.

"I-I..," Rocco was speechless. He didn't know what to say about that. Hell, he didn't know who Stiles is but he assumed that it is Miguel's boyfriend. He loves Brandon more than anyone or anything else but the lust that he was feeling for Derek somehow made him forgot about it. He never had sex with a co-star before until Brandon and now Miguel. He wanted to hurt himself for indulging himself in sin but he was more afraid on how these actions will affect his relationship with his boyfriend. "I'm sorry."

"Just go. Leave me alone please..," Derek whispered gravely.

"Miguel I---"

"Just fucking leave!" Derek exclaimed in anger. He began to cry and forced himself to stand as he heard Rocco left. He increased the volume of the shower that sprayed cruelly on his back. It was kind of painful but he guessed he deserved it. He closed his eyes and focused at the sound of the jets of water that cascaded down to the tiled floor. 

Derek was there for almost half an hour when he sensed the presence of two other people inside. He thought it was just another porn actor that just finished a scene so he decided to disregard them until a pair of strong arms wrapped around his chest that was followed by a pulling force that caused him to hit his back against a solid chest. At first he thought it was Rocco but the scent was different. He tried to see the face of his attacker and found out that it was Bruce Beckham. He was one of the staffs that tried to assist him earlier before Rocco intervened.

"Damn it Miguel. Your ass felt nice. Kind of selfish of you for not letting us to have a ride," Bruce whispered in Miguel's ear. He rutted his cock between those delectable cheeks as he tried to find its opening and thrust in it but he didn't succeed. After all, he was sure that the guy was still loose after the pounding that Rocco gave to him earlier.

Derek tried to struggle but he was too weak besides his body was starting to heat up again. The other naked guy with the curly hair that he confirmed was JJ Knight helped Bruce to bend him down on the floor. He looked up at JJ's brown eyes and pleaded him to stop. "Guys please don't."

JJ smirked cruelly at Derek and spat at his cheek. "Stop pretending that you don't like this. You let that ugly ogre to fuck you earlier even after the shoot. We fucking heard how loud you moaned when he's drilling you. Just shut the fuck up and take it or I will cut your beautiful face."

Derek was not scared at the glinting knife that JJ was flashing before his eyes. He was more afraid at the fire that was burning him up inside. He licked his lips in uncontrollable want as he stared at the 8.5 inch cock that was just an inch away from his mouth. He was drooling to suck it and drank the cum it offered.

"Besides you're still fucking wet here. Rocco really knows how to properly pop a cherry," Bruce said as he forced his three fingers inside of Miguel. The hole was so tight that it was hard to believe that it was just freshly fucked by a ten-inch whang half an hour ago.

"I don't believe that this guy was really a butt virgin earlier. He was crying like a bitch in heat when Rocco did him," JJ argued as he rubbed his cock on Derek's face.

"I doubt it man. This butt is promising," Bruce chuckled then got on top of Derek. He pointed his cock at the waiting entrance and plunged the whole nine shaft in one go.

Derek almost screamed in pain when Bruce crammed his dick inside his freshly healed channel but was silenced when JJ at the same time thrusted his dick in his mouth. 

"Try to bite me or I will really hurt you," JJ threatened.

"So fucking tight! Fuck!" Bruce cursed as he began to move and propelled his hips.

Derek was having a hard time to breath. He tried to get himself free but his body was responding differently. Instead of biting the meat in his mouth, he found himself slurping and sucking its bulbous head. As JJ skullfucked him, he answered by relaxing his throat and licking its slit.

"I knew it," JJ smugly said as he increased his pace.

Bruce's gray eyes glinted with lust especially when Miguel's passage became snugger than before that it almost felt suffocating. He pulled out his blood and cum-covered cock that caused Miguel to whine in the dick that was still in his mouth. He and JJ laughed at that whorish response. "You can keep on denying but this is your true nature."

JJ smiled down menacingly at Miguel. He pulled back his hair so they can established an eye contact. "That's it slut! Look at the face of the guy who was fucking you."

Derek grabbed Bruce's dick from behind and guided it to his empty hole. He was starting to combust in heat and lasciviousness. He needed something to stuff him whole or he will explode. The itch was starting to be more unbearable and painful than before. He can't help himself to respond to the overwhelming need to be dominated and used by these guys. He was really sorry for betraying Stiles and ruining the best thing that ever happened to his life. He was sobbing in heartache but his mouth kept on sucking the fat appendage that was in there enthusiastically. He wanted to kill the abusive bastards who forced themselves at him but he was still clenching his ass everytime Bruce hit his prostate. 

JJ gripped Miguel's hair and drove his hips harder than what a human can take. He was aware that the slut was hurting but he also knew that he was fucking a masochistic bitch so he was just basically giving what Miguel really wanted. 

As his two rapists created the perfect rhythm to make him forgot anything else but the need to succumb, Derek tried to fight it. The submissive wolf in him was begging him to just give in. He tried holding on to the memory of Stiles's smiles but it failed to anchor him in the present. The taste of musky skin of JJ's penis became more pungent and so the musculine scents of the two as his human side fought with his werewolf. He tried to think of Stiles to break whatever spell that bewitched him to be like this. It was strange because instead of his recent memory of the younger man, what resurfaced in his mind was the morning a few months back when he made the decision that led him to that fate.

 

∆∆∆

THE sun was still not up when Derek parked his Camaro to the alloted parking space in the construction site. He took a deep breath and leaned his forehead against the steering wheel to close his eyes to have a quick nap. He just finished his shift that night as a deputy so he was already awoke for more than twenty four hours straight. It didn't help that the construction site was two towns away from Beacon Hills so the drive was a torture for his sleep-deprived brain because unfortunately, werewolves were not immune to exhaustion. He was juggling his deputy duties and construction work to earn money that will pay for Stiles's medical needs but no matter what he did, all of his efforts were in vain. He wanted to loan but he didn't have any property to collateral. If he can just sell his organs, he will probably do it but it was too risky because it would be against the code of the werewolves. 

Derek exhaled heavily as he tried to calm himself but jerked on his seat when he heard a familiar voice that seemed like groaning in pain. He tried to focus harder and confirmed his suspicion, it was really Dato Folland. The guy was his coworker in Santoro Construction Ops. The guy was kind and remarkably good looking with his green eyes that reminded him of the sea, black hair that was fashioned in a buzz cut, trimmed beard, and tanned complexion that emphasized his well-muscled body. He can actually pass as a model if not for his lack of height. Actually the rest of the crew were Magic Mike material. Most of their contractors actually joked that they should work as strippers if they didn't have work to do. Back to the main issue in hand, he and Dato had almost the same built so it kind of alarming to know that someone was able to hurt him.

He got out of the car as fast as he can then silently followed the source of the sound. When he was like a yard away, the familiar scent of Dato hit his sense of smell but what was shocking was the sweaty and sharp odor of sex in the air. Was someone was raping his friend? That was what Derek thought until he reached his destination. 

Well to say that he was surprised was understatement because he didn't expect to see his boss, Billy Santoro fucking the mouth of Dato who was moaning at the act that he was being subjected into. He tried to leave without any of them noticing but his friend unfortunately spotted him. If it was a different situation, he would had laughed to see those usually calm green eyes widened in shock for being caught red-handed but he supposed nothing about it was funny. He turned his back and fled because he knew didn't know what to do or say if any of them will confront him.

 

∆∆∆

"SO are we still cool or what?" Dato asked Derek as he handed him a bottle of Mountain Dew.

"We're still good," Derek mumbled awkwardly.

"Please don't tell it to the other guys," Dato pleaded in a low voice.

"Why would I? I'm dating another guy so I don't have the right to judge."

Dato looked weirdly at him then laughed aloud after a few seconds. "You think I am gay?"

"You're sucking the boss's dick so I guess that made you one unless he's forcing you---"

"Stop man," Dato uttered as he cackled at Derek's reaction. "Just to be clear, I'm not gay and he was not forcing me, okay?"

"Then what the hell were you doing earlier? A dare?" 

"What are we kids? He paid me to suck him off you dummy. After all, it's just easy money," Dato said while chuckling and took out a few bills out of his pocket. "Plus he was assigning easier tasks for me if you notice lately," he added quickly then winked at Derek as if he was sharing a private joke.

Derek tried to process what he just heard. He nodded in understanding and emptied his cold soft drink and stared back at his friend. "You're a hooker."

Dato laughed harder on what just his co-worker blurted out. He respected Derek so much because he was frank and just simply didn't take shit from anybody. When the guy outed himself to the rest of the crew, he warned everyone that he will beat anyone who will say something bad about him or his partner. Most of their bigot colleagues avoided Derek but he decided to stick around because he liked the guy so much because he was like a protective older brother that he never had. "Silly! The more appropriate term is escort."

Derek snorted at what Dato had said. "Escorts are more formal and businesslike."

"I'm extremely offended Mr. Deputy. You think I'm not serious with my business? I will just let my reviews talk for me," Dato said as he fumbled at his phone and searched for his profile in Beau4Rent and showed it proudly to Derek.

Derek scoffed at the 4.5 rating that Dato had. "Beau4Rent. You're right, it's an escort service app. Congratulations for the four stars," Derek said sarcastically.

Dato gave Derek a smug smile, he was either too oblivious to notice the sarcasm or chose to ignore to it. The guy took his phone back from Derek and checked his messages and notifications. Dato's face brightened and smiled so wide when he read a certain message.

"Derek! This is fucking awesome. One of my favorite clients is around the area. He is asking if I can arrange a meeting with him," Dato cheerfully said as he started to keep himself busy with something on his phone.

Derek studied his colleague carefully. He still remembered the stash of cash that his friend got from their boss. If he was not mistaken, that was a day worth of their income in the construction site. He knew that it was wrong, that it was a betrayal to Stiles but he can't help to wonder how fast and easy he can earn money by just engaging himself on whatever Dato was doing.

"Fuck! This is ridiculous. Everyone that I know is either offline or busy doing something else. That's fucking five hundred dollars. Shit!" Dato cussed in rage as he tried but failed to pull his too short hair. 

Derek's fists clenched on his sides in indecision. He remembered the text message that he received this morning from Melissa. It was a reminder that Stiles was running out of medication for days but his boyfriend didn't even tell him about it when they had dinner last night. How can still Stiles manage to smile in spite of the pain? It turned out that martyrdom was quite popular in Beacon Hills these days.

Derek needed an instant source of money and a hands down five hundred bucks was tempting but in exchange of what? He knew that he can do everything for Stiles but was whoring himself was even an option? 

"Derek, are you okay?" Dato asked with concern.

Derek shook his head and tried to gather his scattering thoughts. He promised himself that he will do everything to protect Stiles and that includes shielding him from his own pain that he cannot always took away with a touch. Stiles almost died because of his own stupidity when Editho terrorized Beacon Hills so it was his sole responsibility to take the burden of taking care of his lover and no one else's. He took a deep breath and stared back at Dato with resolve. "I'll go with you."

"Go where?" Dato asked, kind of clueless what his co-worker was talking about.

"You're client wants two guys right? Or did I get it wrong and he's asking for a woman?" Derek nervously inquired.

Dato's jaw almost fell down on the ground at shock. Was Derek suggesting to come with him? "Dude, I'm not just simply escorting this guy to a social event. You witnessed firsthand how I sucked our foreman's dick earlier and that's what are we going to do if you will come with me."

"I'm gay, remember? If a straight guy like you can pull that off, I don't see a reason why I can't," Derek nonchalantly reasoned out.

"And what if he asked to fuck you?" Dato asked seriously.

Derek swallowed a lump in his throat, uncertain on how can he answer that. He never experienced to be at the receiving end of anal sex before, not even to Stiles so the idea scared him a bit.

Dato watched Derek's face turned pale at his question. He was just teasing the taller man because his customer Francesco D'Macho is a considerate and understanding customer. He never pushed him to do something he was not comfortable so he was one of his favourites. Derek looked constipated so he decided to stop his bluff. "I'm just kidding man. Chillax! Don't worry about Francesco, he's a nice customer."

Derek sighed in relief but nevertheless he still wanted to punch his friend. "So can you give me a quick overview how this thing works?"

Dato scrutinized his colleague's determined face. He was thankful that Derek volunteered because he really cannot afford to lose Francesco but still the thought of dragging the good deputy into his world made him feel a little guilty. He was aware that Derek was in short of cash these days because his lover was heavily injured so he needed to work harder to support his boyfriend's medical needs. He was whoring himself to buy his luxuries while his friend will do it for love. He just secretly wished that things will turn out good for Derek and his partner because more than anyone else in this world, they deserved to be happy. "If you're already decided then listen to all the things that I'm going to tell you. Basically, escorts are our official title but the real nature of our job is to satisfy our clients. It is very rare to get a customer that only wants company, the majority of them hire us to satisfy their sexual cravings and fantasies. Like for example with Francesco, you need to say that you're straight because it is what he wants. We should always be whatever they want and you will know that by checking their accounts on the app. Our client today Francesco D'Macho is an Italian business tycoon, his line is manufacturing of men sportswear so it will be a plus if you say that you're playing sports and an athlete way back in high school or college. Just so you know, he's a closet case. He loves threesome but don't worry he's not into Fifty Shades stuff and very generous when it comes to giving tips. He will not force you to do things that you don't want so no pressure. Any question?"

"I'm a bit hairy so I wonder if he wants me to shave or something," Derek uttered almost shyly.

"No need. He prefers his guys to be more... natural if you get what I mean," Dato said he while waggling his eyebrows at Derek who just scoffed at him. "Take a bath cause the last thing he wants is to suck your dirty cock."

"Fuck you," Derek cursed.

Dato chuckled but his face turned serious. "I rather not cause as much as possible, I don't want a dick near my ass."

Derek just nodded weakly. He sighed and stared at the clock. Lunch break was over and there was still a lot of things to do. He decided to leave when Dato hugged him from behind. "What are you doing?"

Dato knew that his workmate was nervous but he needed to do this. He didn't answer and placed his hand on Derek's crotch then squeezed it gently. "Tell me, are you still up for this?"

Derek knew that this was a test. If he cannot do this then definitely he will screw up later. He let Dato licked the side of his neck and unbuttoned his pants. He didn't fight when the guy turned him around and kissed him on his lips. 

"Are you still up for this?" Dato whispered on his ear.

"Yes," Derek grumbled and closed his eyes but he hissed a little when the cold air hit his naked cock.

Dato was doing this to teach Derek a lesson but still he can't help but stared in awe at the beautiful stiff cock before him. He was aware that Derek was stunning without even trying but he can't believe that someone will be this perfect from head to toe. He was not gay but he admired Derek for his musculinity. He was kind of hairy but it just added to his appeal. 

Dato decided not to waste his time and sucked Derek down to the root of his member. He tickled the guy under his swelling balls then released his rod to swallow one of those rounded organs. 

Derek stared down at Dato who was alternately sucking his balls and cock. When their green eyes met, Dato nodded at him as if telling him to go on and don't hold back. He imitated what their foreman did to his friend earlier. He quickened his pace and fucked his mouth but slowed down a little when Dato began to choke. "Are you okay?"

Dato released the wet meat on his mouth and gave Derek a thumbs up. "Sorry. You're just bigger than Boss."

Derek chuckled at that and helped Dato to stand. "So did I pass?"

"Not yet. There's one more thing that we need to do," Dato uttered and quickly lowered down his pants to his knees. He turned around and bent down a little. He looked back at Derek who looked paler than usual. "Fuck me."

"What? I thought you don't want to be fucked in the ass?" Derek asked worriedly.

"If it can be helped. Francesco's a versatile so who knows what he wants tonight. One of us must be willing to be fucked. Go now. We're running late," Dato ordered nonchalantly as he spread his butt.

Derek stared at the supple ass. Stiles has a pert one that almost looked like a girl's plus the fact and he's naturally hairless. Even when they started having sex, he was guilty that he pretended Stiles was a girl. As a matter of fact and unconsciously, he was considering Stiles as a woman. It was just maybe hard for him because he never thought that he can fall in love with a guy until Stiles. Now, there was no way that he can pretend that the ass before him belonged to Stiles or to a woman. Those meaty cheeks and hairy asshole was undeniably owned by a man. He just wished that he will not lose his erection along the way while he was fucking him.

"I'm ready so don't worry. I thought Billy and I will have sex but you came so I just told him that I'm not in the mood. Shit! Can you just fucking do it?"

Derek spat at his dick and stroked it to ease the intrusion. He positioned himself at the quivering entrance then slowly sunk in. They both moaned when he successfully thrusted his whole dick inside of it in one go. Dato pushed back to tell him that he was ready so he obliged. He grabbed his waist and began to fuck the shorter guy.

Dato bit his teeth to stop himself from moaning. Not only that the guy was gorgeous but he also happened to be good at this. "Stop Derek. That's good enough. Just try to be more gentle later, okay?"

Derek pulled out his dick from the guy's body and fixed himself. "So how's my performance?"

Dato grinned at him like maniac. "If you can keep that erection then I can say that it's worth five stars."

 

∆∆∆

"HELLO Dato, long time no see," Francesco greeted as he kissed the guy on both cheeks. 

"Yeah, it's been awhile. How's Luciana and the kids?" Dato asked as he took a seat on the lavish coach. He scanned his surrounding and was impressed to the luxurious look of the penthouse that Francesco rented for their session.

"They're doing fine but first, would you like to introduce me to your handsome companion here?" Francesco asked as he stared hungrily at Derek's body that remained to be luscious in spite of the fact that it was just covered with a simple muscled shirt that was paired with faded pants.

"Sorry I forgot my manners. Francesco, this is my friend---"

"Miguel," Derek finished quickly. He was aware that giving his real name was dangerous. No matter how high Dato spoke of Francesco, he should be very careful and ensured that whatever he will do in this room will not haunt him back in the future.

Derek studied his first (and hopefully last) client. Francesco had sharp features that was emphasized with his hair that was styled in a crew cut. The Italian was as tall as him and perhaps not traditionally handsome but he still managed to carry himself in his customized Italian suit that didn't fail to hide his muscular body that matched perfectly with his sun-kissed skin. At first glance, you will not assume that he was gay. Strangely, Francesco reminded him of an Italian mafioso that he saw on a movie once.

"Miguel right.. anyway, just so you know Miguel's good at basketball. He was playing way back in high school. We can play sometime," Dato suggested.

"Is that true?" Francesco asked eagerly.

"Yeah," Derek answered almost shyly.

"Well, I hope we don't disappoint you," Dato said cheerfully as he began to undo his shirt.

Derek glanced and stared at his friend's body. Dato just like him was the brawny type. He had good muscles in right places and was hairless saved for a few scattered hair on his wide chest.

"Always straight to the point as usual Dato. That's what I like most about you. I actually brought some new clothes. You can give Miguel some since you have the same size," Francesco said as he began to strip as well. 

Derek stood awkwardly in the middle of the room as his friend and their client began to undress. He wasn't sure what he needed to do. He heaved a sigh and met Francesco's blue eyes. The Italian was now completely naked and unsurprisingly his both arms were inked with tattoos and his chest and stomach were furred sexily. Dato hugged the businessman from behind and whispered something in his ear.

"Miguel is kind of new in this. He's here because he needs the cash for the mortgage of his house that he is sharing with his wife," Dato lied, whispering it on his client's ear but Derek overheard it with his werewolf hearing nonetheless.

Francesco's eyes widened in surprise. "Have you ever been with a man before?"

Derek looked at Dato who was shaking his head and mouthing the word "no". He followed what he was told and shook his head in reply that increased Francesco's excitement. Francesco and Dato came forward to touch him. He trembled a little especially when the Italian led his hand to his hard dick. He grasped it warily since aside from his own, the only cock that he had ever touched was Stiles's. 

Since their client was uncut, Derek didn't need to worry about lube. He stroked it slowly that made Francesco moaned. Dato on the other hand just watched them then opened the lubricant that he brought to grease his own cock to make himself hard.

"You're doing well bello. You can go faster, it's okay," Francesco murmured as he began to touch the soft bulge on the front of Miguel's pants. "Tell me Miguel, are you willing to go all the way tonight?"

Derek stiffened at the question and looked at Dato with frightened eyes. He anticipated the question but nevertheless it still bother him. "N-no. It's kind of my first time so can we do things more slowly? I don't think I'm ready for that."

"That's fine but can I suck your cock then? I promise I'm good at it," Francesco murmured at his ear.

"Yes Miguel. Francesco can give a mean blowjob. The best sucker that I ever met," Dato whispered on Derek's ear. 

"Alright then," Derek finally decided. "But is that really what you want?"

Dato wanted to kiss Derek for remembering what he told him. The guy learned very fast. It might be his first time doing this stuff but Derek didn't forget to remember his pointers. "Miguel's right. This is all about your pleasure Francesco. Tell us what you want."

Francesco considered the two handsome straight men before him. They looked on their prime and from what Dato told him, he knew that they were both construction workers. He licked his lips in want and decided what he wanted. "I want you to make out."

Derek looked at his friend who just nodded at him as if telling him to just go along with it. Dato pulled him close then covered his lips with his own in no time. He closed his eyes in resignation as his colleague's tongue coaxed his own to reciprocate. He hesitantly responded and wrapped his arms on Dato's waist who now had his hands busy touching his back inside of his shirt.

Francesco jerked his cock at the live show. Miguel was hesitant that only proved that he was just not playing a role of a straight guy. It's either that or he was really that good in acting. The dirty sound of their kissing was a major turn on for him. He watched in want as Dato removed Miguel's shirt and exposed his hairy and muscular torso that made the guy more manly in his eyes. Miguel is absolutely gorgeous. That's what he first noticed when the guy entered the room. Dato is good looking in spite of his height but really he got nothing on his friend. Everything about Miguel screamed perfection.

Francesco can no longer help himself, he positioned himself behind Miguel and rutted against his ass. The guy jerked away a little in response so he decided to assure him. "I will not force you to do something that you don't want. I just want to feel your ass Miguel and later I wanted your pretty cock in my mouth while Dato is plowing my ass."

Derek sighed in relief and just nodded. Francesco tilted his head in able to kiss him so he let him. The Italian's other hand explored his wide chest and pinched his nipple playfully that made him moan in the kiss. Meanwhile, Dato unzipped his pants and released his member from its tight confinement. He was not surprised to find out that he was hard as a rock. 

Dato licked his lips because he had the sudden urge to taste the delectable treat again but alas, he was on business here. He went to the Italian's back to kneel on the carpeted floor. He sniffed the pinkish hole and licked the wrinkled skin around it until it finally relaxed to let him in. He wiggled his tongue inside the orifice and explored its insides enthusiastically.

Derek moaned in ecstasy when Francesco touched his dick. He was still uncomfortable to be honest since Franceso was still grinding against his ass that was now exposed thanks to Dato. He tried to get away especially when the head of the Italian's cock bumped against his hole but he decided to stay still and endure.

Francesco was sure he was now dead and went to heaven because how was that even possible that he was kissing the sexiest man alive while the said man was just letting him to touch him and rut against his ass while his own hole was being stretched deliciously by three talented fingers? All he can say that the jetlag that he got from his trip from Venice to California was absolutely worth it. "Fuck me now Dato and Miguel please feed me with your cock."

Derek turned around and watched their client got on four on the floor. Francesco looked up at him and opened his mouth like a slut as if telling him to give him his meat. He didn't hesitate and just thrusted his member inside of that moist hole. He waited for the guy to set the rhythm that he wanted and that was for him to not do anything and let the Italian do everything. 

Dato didn't lie when he said that Francesco was a good cocksucker. The way their client hungrily sucked him down as if the guy's life depended on it was a major turn on to him. The Italian was surprisingly not a messy sucker because there were no saliva that was trickling down to his chin in spite of the rigorous bobs of his head. Things got better when Dato started to fuck Francesco. 

The Italian became more energetic in sucking him as he pushed his hips back to meet Dato's powerful thrusts. Derek looked at his friend who winked at him and increased his pace. Francesco was moaning on his cock and he wondered for a second if being fucked was really that awesome because how can you explain that the refined businesman he met earlier was now nothing but a needy slut? He shook his head to dismiss his ridiculous thoughts and focused instead on Francesco who had his eyes closed while worshipping his cock with his tongue. It kind of reminded him of Stiles because the guy was crazy with his member. Blowjob was like a normal chore way back when his boyfriend was still fine. He knew it was wrong but he imagined it was Stiles who was sucking him instead of Francesco. It just took a minute to come because Stiles had that effect on him. He tried to pull out but Francesco didn't let him and swallowed everything and didn't waste any drop.

Dato began to stroke Francesco's cock as he felt his own climax coming. He pounded that tight ass harder to ensure that the Italian would be fully satisfied and came back next time.

Francesco groaned as he came hard on the floor. Seriously, it was just inevitable not to reach his climax once he tasted Miguel's seed that without any doubt was the most delectable cum that he ever tasted. It was deliciously sweet like honey or milk with a hint of little bitterness. Dato followed after a few more thrusts and pulled out his cock quickly to release his jizz on his back the way he liked it. 

Dato continued to stroke his cock until he was sure that nothing was left. He sighed in relief when he found out that Francesco looked contented and fucked out.

"I swear that your cum Miguel is the most delicious cum I ever tasted." Francesco said in an almost dreamy and inaudible voice. 

Derek helped Franceso to stand who just fell limply on the his arms. He didn't know whether to laugh or panic when he realized that the guy fell asleep.

"Come on, let's put him in the bed," Dato said as he helped Derek to put Francesco on the bed. They positioned the Italian on his stomach so he can clean his cum that was now drying on the guy's back.

"He looked so tired. Is he going to be fine?" Derek whispered worriedly.

Dato chuckled at his friend's absurd reaction and punched Derek teasingly on his arm. "Of course but tell me honestly, are you eating sleeping pills as a part of your diet because this has never happened before?" 

Derek huffed at his colleague's failed attempt at humor. He was aware that werewolf's cum tasted good because Stiles never failed to tell him about it before. It is one of the perks of being a werewolf he guessed but it never induced sleepiness. "It was because of the jetlag dumbass."

"Or maybe because I'm just good in using my dick."

"Yeah right," Derek agreed sarcastically. "So are we just going to wait for him to wake up or what?"

"Of course. Unless you want to leave without being paid," Dato quipped.

Luckily, Francesco woke up after an hour. They made themselves busy by calling the staff for food service and watching new shows on Netflix. 

"Thank you guys for that wonderful experience," Francesco said gratefully. He kissed the two guys in both cheeks before giving them $1000 each.

"This is too much," Derek grumbled.

"That's not actually enough for the good time that I had seriously. Please accept it Miguel," Francesco requested. "And just like what I said, I brought clothes for you. Take it with you."

"Thank you for your generosity. We really appreciate it," Derek murmured. 

"And Miguel here's the calling card of my dear friend Francois Sagat. He's a model scout and a manager. Call his number and tell him that I referred you," Francesco said as he handed Miguel the card.

"So am right on my assumption that you're thinking that I can work for him as a model?" Derek asked unbelievably.

"Absolutely! You have what it takes to be one. The job is easier and paid more than this. Please think about it hard before you say no."

Derek was quiet until they went out of the hotel. The card felt somehow heavy on his pocket and he knew that Francesco was right but can he really do it?

"A penny for your thoughts?" Dato asked.

"I'm thinking about the modeling gig," Derek admitted. 

"Take it."

"I don't know, I'm not good with other people watching my moves. By the way, why don't you try it?" 

"I tried several times but they rejected me. Apparently, 5'8 is too small for them and Derek... take this," Dato whispered as he handed five pieces of one hundred dollar bills to his colleague.

"Why? I can't take this," Derek replied as he tried to return the money that was given to him.

"Come on man. I know you're short in cash these days. That's for Stiles, please accept it besides I'm kind of sorry for dragging you in this shit."

"Why? You know that you didn't force me."

"I don't know," Dato whispered under his breath. He decided to talk after a minute of silence. "Are you planning to do this again?

"I don't know," Derek admitted.

"If you will then please be careful. Not all people out there are like Francesco. There will be sadists, psychos, and abusive assholes that you will encounter. Believe me because I experienced all of that firsthand. I am going now. Tell Stiles I say hello."

Derek just nodded and watched Dato's retreating back. He checked his phone and saw several missed calls and messages from Melissa that Stiles was sent on the hospital again. He got on his car as fast as he can and drove like a madman to get there on time. 

When he reached the hospital, it was a relief to know that what happened to Stiles was nothing serious. He stared at his lover's face that was paler than usual, sadly it emphasized the dark circles around his eyes. He sighed heavily when he saw the new list of medications that he needed to buy. He fumbled with his phone and glared at it for a good one minute. He tried to settle his wracking nerves as he installed the Beau4Rent app on his phone. He then dialed Francois Sagat's number hoping that the guy will answer before he decided to back out. He just hoped that the model scout will be the answer to his prayers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After months of delay, this chapter was finished at last.
> 
> Just a heads up guys! Flashbacks will start from this chapter until chapter so Derek will not take anything on his ass until then lol. 
> 
> This will be a slowburn fic so bear with it.
> 
> Shout Out!  
> Make me feel your love by leaving kudos, comments, suggestions, questions and/or prompts 'cause I will surely appreciate it a lot.
> 
> Tune in mates for more chapters to come. ;)
> 
> If you were up to more mysterious, magical and action-filled series, you can proceed in the second part of the series.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you enjoy my story. This would be a series so watch-out for more! I also decided that all of the other characters in the stories will be based on porn star actors so please feel to suggest the name of your favorite ;)
> 
> This story will not just be a collection of slut!Derek getting fucked by different guys. There would be a lot of deep discussions of feelings and cheatings (and alright there would be a lot of sex scenes, happy?).
> 
> Or if you were up to more mysterious, magical and action-filled series, you can proceed in the second part of the series that will be out real soon.
> 
> Also the Brandon guy that Stiles watched was Brandon (of SeanCody). I watched his films and I kind of fell in love with him. He was very handsome and a hot top but I would love to see him taking it up in the ass but unfortunately I think he didn't really like it. I know that this is already an old news but his first time bottoming on screen with Tanner was devastating. Man, his cock was soft throughout the video. I guessed not everyone (including yours truly) were not born do it. Don't worry Brandon, in my world, you're an awesome bottom!
> 
> I would also like to add Dale Cooper and Troy (from SeanCody) on my blamelist for inspiring me to do this fic. Kidding aside, I'm inlove with those two (lol)
> 
> Warnings and Reminders:  
> Please be warned that the only thing that I borrowed from the porn stars on this series were their names and bodies so their attitude in this fic will not be the same on their porn movies or in real life. Any resemblance in reality was not intentional.
> 
> Expect that the entire series will show dubious consent so please read the tags properly for your own sake. I will not be held responsible for any truma that this will cause you. I also personally believe that in reality, dubious consent was rape so I wanted to be clear that I will never condone any form of rape to any one in real life. This is just a fantasy, leave it that way.
> 
> And again guys, please do not practice unsafe sex for Pete's sake unless you're with someone that you can fully trust! 
> 
> Shout Out!  
> Please tune in for more chapters to come. Make me feel your love by leaving kudos, comments, suggestions, questions and/or prompts 'cause I will appreciate it a lot.


End file.
